Perdendo-me
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quando os rebeldes resgatam os tributos da Capital, Gale incumbe-se de trazer de volta a velha Johanna, que ele conheceu há muito tempo, aquela que era invencível. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a Suzanne Collins.

 **N/A:** Esta história participa do mini-desafio "Uma pareja para...", do fórum "El Diente de León".

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Perdiéndome a Mi Misma", de LynnHM. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Os eventos desta fic acontecem em "A Esperança", antes e depois da revolução. No total, a fic terá quatro capítulos, nenhum dos quatro vai ser longo demais.

* * *

 **PERDENDO-ME**

 _ **Prólogo**_

\- Soldado Hawthorne, dirija-se à cela adjacente, onde está Mason.

Gale acordou do seu transe e obedeceu ao chefe da missão que lhe falava pelo fone no seu ouvido. Caminhou lentamente com a arma levantada até à cela seguinte, de onde tinham tirado Peeta Mellark. Já tinham-no sedado e algemado para levá-lo até o aerodeslizador.

\- Termine a missão - ordenaram-lhe.

Gale abriu a porta da cela com um chute e entrou, uma vez que ninguém saiu. Ele teria pensado que não havia ninguém, se não fosse pelo gemido que ouviu à sua direita, vindo de Johanna Mason.

A Jovem que Gale tinha visto gritar com Snow na entrevista para o Massacre Quaternário, a que uma vez tinha aparentado ser uma covarde, a que revelou-se uma assassina... essa pessoa estava morta e tinha deixado o seu cadáver habitado pelo fantasma daquela que um dia tinha sido a invencível Johanna Mason.

Gale caminhou cuidadosamente até ela e agachou-se às suas costas. Levantou o seu braço para tocar-lhe o ombro e ela se encolheu antes mesmo que ele a tocasse. Ele esperou alguns segundos até que ela se virasse, mas Johanna não olhava para ele, por isso Gale teve de falar com ela, algo que não era permitido na missão. Pôs um dedo sobre o microfone que estava grudado ao seu capacete, sabendo que ia se meter em problemas.

\- Johanna - ele a chamou gentilmente, e ela ficou rígida - , eu sou Gale. Eu vim te buscar.

Ela se virou e os seus olhos castanhos encontraram-se com os olhos cinzentos dele. Os dela encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela lançou o seu débil corpo contra ele. Gale agarrou-o automaticamente. Ela era mais leve que uma pluma. Ele levantou-se com os braços de Johanna em volta do pescoço. Ela estava tremendo. Ele correu até à escada que o aerodeslizador tinha soltado e pousou Johanna aos seus pés. A jovem segurou-lhe o braço para não cair e depois se endireitou na escada.

Ela não foi como Peeta, a quem tiveram que sedar e algemar, já que ele gritava e esmurrava. Estavam preparados para isso, porém não por parte de Peeta. Pelo menos não teria que algemar Johanna, e ela estava estável o bastante para subir sem ter que aprisioná-la. Gale colocou-a na escada.

\- Não se solte - ele pediu a ela, fazendo-se ouvir acima do motor do aerodeslizador.

Johanna apertou seus dedos ossudos nos tubos que serviam como degraus. Subiram a escada o bastante para que Gale subisse atrás dela. De lá de baixo, ele pôde notar, o estado da vencedora; os cabelos dela tinham desaparecido, estava mais magra, a tal ponto que Gale sabia que não podia ser saudável, e tinha hematomas, ferimentos e cicatrizes por todo o corpo. Subiram-na até o aerodeslizador.

No entanto, antes que Gale pudesse pôr o pé no chão do aerodeslizador, os Pacificadores do Centro de Treinamento saíram correndo pelos corredores ao lado do laboratório, posicionaram-se debaixo do aerodeslizador e levantaram as suas armas para os rebeldes. Gale olhava para eles lá do alto, bastante atordoado para subir, enquanto uma bala perfurava-lhe o ombro.

Um dos tantos soldados que já tinham subido puxou-lhe a mão e impediu-o de cair no chão. Gale caiu deitado de lado no aerodeslizador, que já tinha começado a se afastar a toda velocidade da Capital.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou o soldado que o tinha ajudado. Gale assentiu e afastou-o com um movimento da mão.

Qualquer bom senso que Johanna tivesse, tinha desaparecido.

A jovem começou a gritar com lágrimas nos olhos, e correu até Gale. Ele pensou que ela iria atacá-lo, e a mesma coisa pensaram todos os outros. Um dos médicos a bordo aproximou-se dela e injetou-lhe um líquido transparente no braço. Johanna caiu aos pés de Gale.

Quando Johanna olhou para Gale, ele não viu uma ameaça ou uma jovem louca.

Ele viu alguém que tinha se perdido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá ! Um novo projeto sobre Jo e Gale. Não se preocupem, eu não vou abandonar "Siempre Real". É apenas um pequeno desafio.

O prólogo foi curto, mas os próximos capítulos serão mais longos. Não vai demorar muito. Talvez mais capítulos para explorar Johanna/Gale, que são um casal bastante interessante, na minha opinião.

Deixem as suas reviews, para que eu saiba o que vocês acham !

Um beijo,

LynnHM.


	2. Parte I

_**Parte I**_

 **Gale**

Quando Gale viu Johanna novamente, ela estava mais calma, provavelmente porque estava sendo tratada por medicamentos muito fortes.

Johanna estava deitada na sua cama de hospital, olhando inexpressivamente para o céu. Ela sabia que estavam observando-a pela minúscula câmera no canto do teto e pelo vidro que cobria grande parte da parede à sua frente, embora o fizessem passar por um espelho, como se ela passasse as horas se olhando. Idiotas. Ela sentou-se repentinamente e olhou através do suposto espelho. Exibiu um de seus olhares assassinos. Aquele era um dos seus novos passatempos favoritos: olhar a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado com ódio, sabendo que, na maioria das vezes, eram indefesos cidadãos do 13.

Gale cruzou os braços sobre o peito e franziu o cenho. Era possível que Johanna soubesse que era ele por trás do vidro ? Plutarch tinha lhe assegurado que os pacientes (por paciente, referia-se a Johanna, Annie e Peeta) não podiam ver de dentro para fora. Não havia como os olhos castanhos dela olharem para ele.

\- Gostaria de entrar, soldado Hawthorne ?

Gale virou-se e se deparou com a médica encarregada de Johanna, a Dra. Nette, uma mulher que tinha mostrado paciência com a vencedora e nunca tinha se encolhido sob o olhar dela, que parecia enterrar adagas em todos os habitantes do 13.

\- É permitido ? - perguntou Gale, incrédulo.

\- Ninguém mais veio. Isso seria bom - com isso, a médica pegou a sua chave e abriu a porta, que estava ao lado do vidro. Gale entrou com cautela.

Johanna ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o seu primeiro visitante e sorriu sarcasticamente.

\- O que você quer ?

Gale revirou os olhos e perguntou-se se estar ali valia a pena.

\- Por acaso não se pode visitar alguém só por querer ? - perguntou ele. Johanna riu como em sua última entrevista com Caesar Flickerman.

\- Ninguém vem até mim só por querer, muito menos me visitar. O que você quer ?

Gale pensou em uma desculpa para dizer-lhe porque estava ali, e nada veio-lhe à mente. Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu queria saber como você estava.

Johanna riu de novo.

\- Claro, e por que você quer saber disso ? - ela inquiriu, e levantou as sobrancelhas. Alguns dos hematomas que ela tinha no rosto tinham melhorado, mas não muito. Ainda havia muitas manchas amareladas que espetavam-lhe o rosto.

\- Da última vez que a vi, você queria me arrancar os olhos, não se lembra ?

O sorriso de Johanna desapareceu, e os olhos dela endureceram.

\- Não era você, bonitão. Você não é tão importante - Gale engoliu em seco - E, respondendo-lhe, eu estou muito bem. Pode ir agora.

Gale sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas não disse nada e saiu pela porta.

 **Johanna**

Johanna sentiu-se incrivelmente só assim que Gale saiu pela porta. Ela nunca sentia-se sozinha, nem mesmo no seu período na Capital. Mesmo que ela falasse em tom de zombaria, havia um certo consolo nos gritos dos outros vencedores. Pelo menos deixavam-na saber que ela não fora a única a sofrer nas celas.

Agora não tinha nada. Não que antes tivesse muito. Não desde os seus Jogos, mas jamais tinha sentido aquela sensação tão grande de vazio. Um buraco queimava-lhe o peito, estendendo-se até às pontas dos seus dedos. Doía de uma maneira que ela considerava insuportável.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão onde costumavam estar os seus cabelos castanhos; agora não tinha nada, nem mesmo a vaga penugem que lhe indicasse que a sua cabeleira estivesse crescendo de novo. Ela abraçou as pernas contra o peito e enterrou o rosto entre os joelhos ossudos para sentir-se um pouco mais completa. Não adiantou muito.

"Você não pode chorar, Johanna. Não faça isso. Não deixe que eles a vejam chorar".

Suas próprias ordens rondavam-lhe a cabeça, fazendo com que impedisse as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair de seus olhos. Ela era Johanna. A única vez que a Capital a vira chorar tinha sido durante a sua própria Colheita, quando ela já planejava uma estratégia para sair com vida da arena. Mas ela não estava mais na Capital.

E permitiu-se chorar.

 **Gale**

Não, ela não fazia a menor idéia de que ele a estava vendo.

Gale não conseguiu se afastar totalmente quando saiu pela porta do quarto de Johanna. Virou-se e olhou pelo vidro.

Novamente, viu a Johanna que perdeu a sanidade no aerodeslizador. A Gale, causava um certo desconforto vê-la assim. Não, não era desconforto. Era uma espécie de impotência. Ele sabia que podia salvá-la e ajudá-la, como Katniss planejava fazer com Peeta. Encolheu-se ao pensar neles. Mas não havia tempo para pensar neles. Precisava concentrar-se em Johanna.

Ele não sabia a razão do seu súbito interesse na vencedora, mas sabia que sempre que pudesse ajudar alguém que precisasse e que merecesse, Gale o faria sem pensar duas vezes; estava em sua natureza obstinada.

Ele já tinha perdido a motivação para voltar ao 13 desde que resgataram Peeta. Planejava aceitar qualquer missão que Coin designasse para ele, longe do subterrâneo. Havia perdido suas esperanças, seus propósitos, suas motivações. No entanto, tinha encontrado uma pela qual voltar.

Johanna.

 **Johanna**

\- Johanna, precisamos conversar sobre a sua terapia - disse a Dra. Nette, na manhã em que Katniss e Peeta partiram para o 2.

\- Eu não preciso de terapia.

\- Você precisa.

\- Isso é uma porcaria.

A médica sacudiu a cabeça e teve uma idéia.

\- Vamos começar por aí - disse ela, chamando a atenção da vencedora, que jazia inexpressiva na sua cama - É bom para você falar francamente; continue assim. Não se contenha quando falar com alguém.

\- Quando foi que eu fiz isso ? - ela murmurou, com um sorriso. A médica sorriu ligeiramente.

\- Você tem razão - ela fez uma pausa - Acho que vamos cortar-lhe o suprimento de morfina.

Johanna virou-se para ela, o fulgor brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Você não pode fazer isso.

\- Sim, eu posso, e é o que vou fazer. Não gosto de tê-la drogada. Nesse ritmo, você vai se tornar uma viciada, e eu não vou permitir isso. Amanhã continuaremos com a terapia, e lembre-se de que você está a salvo, Johanna - terminou a médica, e levantou-se para sair pela porta.

Johanna atirou-lhe o copo com água que não conseguira terminar à tarde, depois que a mulher saiu pela porta.

Ela não precisava de terapia. Estava bem. Seu cérebro estava bem. Não tinham-no machucado como fizeram com Peeta.

A vencedora enganou a si mesma novamente.

Ela estava bem.

* * *

Quando Johanna saiu do seu quarto pela primeira vez, não foi muito longe, mas sim ao quarto adjacente, onde estava o seu velho companheiro de torturas, Peeta Mellark.

Ela lembrava da última noite em que o tinha visto, a noite em que foram resgatados. Ele tinha enlouquecido e ela não o culpava, pois ela mesma perdera a sanidade depois de chegar ao aerodeslizador, onde Gale achou que estava sendo atacado. Idiota.

Peeta não demonstrou emoção alguma quando Johanna entrou no quarto dele. Ela olhou para a parede esquerda e viu o mesmo vidro do seu quarto e a mesma câmera a um canto. Ela apertou os punhos e enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, furiosa. Passou um instante e se acalmou, embora algo ainda lhe queimasse como fogo no fundo do estômago. Decidiu concentrar-se no loiro na cama, que olhava-a com uma vaga curiosidade.

\- Você parece melhor do que antes - disse ela, numa tentativa de ser amável.

Era verdade. Os hematomas do rosto haviam mudado para um tom amarelado e os seus cabelos loiros tinham recuperado um pouco do brilho que o caracterizava antes. No entanto, os olhos dele eram outra história. Ainda estavam atormentados, o olhar dele denunciava que ele não estava ali, e sim em um lugar mais distante, em uma das alucinações. O rosto dele era um reflexo do dela.

\- Você não está tão mal - respondeu Peeta, indiferente.

Eles sentaram-se em silêncio, até que a porta abriu-se novamente e apareceu Prim, vestida com o seu uniforme de enfermeira com um carrinho que tinha as insípidas rações de comida que davam no hospital. A jovem sorriu amavelmente para Joanna enquanto punha a bandeja sobre Peeta.

\- Prim - cumprimentou Johanna gentilmente. Odiava admitir, ela própria tinha uma fraqueza pela garota.

\- Olá, Johanna, como está indo com a terapia ?

Johanna encolheu os ombros e tentou sorrir.

\- Estou bem - foi tudo o que ela disse. Prim não acreditou nela, nem Peeta, mas não disseram nada. Prim saiu assim que deixou a comida no colo de Peeta - Ela lhe visita com freqüência ?

Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Quanto mais estiver afastada da irmã, melhor. Não está segura com ela.

Johanna ficou inexpressiva. Não encontrava as palavras mais adequadas para ajudar ao seu companheiro. No momento, ele estava seguro; com Katniss e Gale no 2, não havia risco de um ataque, segundo os médicos. Algo se retorceu dentro da mulher ao pensar em Gale.

Naquela noite, Johanna ficou ao lado de Peeta, sem conversar. A diminuta TV do canto foi ligada repentinamente e começou a transmitir uma gravação ao vivo de Katniss, que estava ao lado de um jovem de joelhos, e apontava-lhe uma pistola. Peeta ficou tenso, apertou os dentes e os punhos.

\- Por favor, unam-se a nós ! - implorou o Tordo, na tela.

Não demorou muito antes que o jovem atirasse e Katniss caísse no chão. Johanna levantou-se rapidamente, por instinto, esperando um ataque emocional por parte de Peeta. Mas ele permaneceu quieto, com o olhar perdido, submerso em alguma lembrança.

Johanna não podia fazer nada além de olhar para ele.

* * *

Ela ficou ali, deitada na sua cama do hospital com a bata e os curativos, olhando-a com os seus olhos cinzentos. Katniss abriu a boca:

\- Estou viva.

Johanna lutou contra o impulso de revirar os olhos, ao invés disso, ela disse:

\- Não me diga, descerebrada.

A mulher aproximou-se e deixou-se cair na cama de Katniss, fazendo com que ela esboçasse uma careta de dor. Johanna sorriu, sarcástica:

\- Ainda machucada ?

Com a mão, ela tirou a agulha da morfina do braço do Tordo e enfiou-a no seu.

\- Me cortaram o suprimento há alguns dias - ela explicou - Eles têm medo de que eu me torne uma viciada. Tive que pegar o seu emprestado, em segredo. Imaginei que você não iria se importar - ela não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio quando sentiu a morfina nas suas veias.

Ambas estavam ali, Johanna desabafando sobre a sua médica, sobre a morfina e sobre a atenção de Katniss por parte de todos.

\- Minha médica disse-me para que eu não me reprimisse ao falar - ela explicou a Katniss. Elas ficaram em silêncio por um instante. E então Gale apareceu na porta.

Johanna e ele trocaram um olhar; provavelmente não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas ela sentiu como se tivesse sido uma eternidade. Mergulhou no cinza dos olhos dele, que fazia-a se lembrar das tempestades que rondavam constantemente o seu distrito. Havia algo reconfortante neles, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo que percorria-lhe a coluna com um calafrio.

Johanna sorriu irônica e tirou a morfina do braço.

\- Seu primo tem medo de mim - ela disse a Katniss, com um sorriso travesso, em um tom confidencial, e foi até a porta. Golpeou a perna de Gale com o seu quadril ossudo - Não é mesmo, bonitão ?

\- Aterrorizado - foi a única coisa que ela ouviu dele.

E não pôde deixar de rir.

* * *

\- Agora, o que diabos você quer ?

Gale entrara no seu quarto, interrompendo a sua hora habitual de pensamentos negativos. Queria socá-lo, mas queria que ele ficasse. Era exasperante o que ele provocava em Johanna, era uma onda de sentimentos contraditórios: ela não queria que ele sentisse pena, mas também queria estar nos braços dele.

Gale deu de ombros, foi até ela e aproximou uma cadeira velha para sentar-se ao lado da cama dela.

\- Se você quer que eu vá embora, é só falar - respondeu ele, o que fez com que Johanna ficasse vermelha. Ela gostava da presença dele, porém jamais iria admitir isso.

\- Eu estou bem, Hawthorne. Consegui tomar banho há algumas horas. Me tiraram a morfina, mas roubei-a de Katniss, por isso estou bem.

\- Johanna, você repetiu duas vezes que está bem -observou ele, com um sorriso triste.

A vencedora apertou os punhos com raiva, vergonha e para conter as suas lágrimas.

\- O que você quer, Gale ? Por que você não está com a sua preciosa Katniss ? Por que continua aqui ? Não preciso da sua piedade nem de nada de você.

Gale não disse nada e permaneceu inexpressivo. O que Johanna daria para saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele naquele momento. Quando ele falou, o fez em tom de calma, que ela precisava ouvir:

\- Eu não tenho pena de você, Johanna, nunca tive. Eu também odeio. É que eu quero fazer alguma coisa por você, porque sei que você não está totalmente perdida, porque você é forte - Gale esboçou a sombra de um sorriso - , e porque eu gosto de pessoas como você, e acho que devemos conservar pessoas assim.

Johanna não disse nada por alguns instantes. Queria beijá-lo, mas queria socá-lo. Fazia sentido ? Não, claro que não. Ela queria ruborizar-se pelas suas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sentir nada.

No fim, o seu lado gentil venceu, ela inclinou-se até Gale e o beijou.

Foi apenas um roçar dos lábios dela contra o canto dos lábios de Gale. Ela pôde sentir-lhe a barba incipiente, a pele áspera, que, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser a mais macia do mundo.

 **Gale**

Gale não se moveu. Estava tão surpreso quanto ela. E, no último instante, virou a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Johanna com os seus. Tinham gosto de metal, de pinos e de fogo. O beijo não durou mais do que um suspiro e logo ambos se separaram, cada um com uma faísca maliciosa brilhando nos olhos.

\- Cuide-se na Capital, Hawthorne - murmurou Johanna, sorrindo ligeiramente.

\- Vou me cuidar. E você, cuide-se aqui embaixo, Mason.

\- Vejo você em breve ? - perguntou ela, tentando esconder a sombra de esperança em sua voz.

\- Em breve.

E, com essa promessa, ele saiu do quarto.

 **Johanna**

\- Você está radiante. Com quem andou dormindo ? - perguntou Finnick à amiga, enquanto via a sua nova esposa conversando animadamente com Effie.

Johanna bufou.

\- Você não devia estar comemorando o seu casamento ?

\- É o que eu vou fazer esta noite - disse ele, piscando-lhe um olho - Por acaso é o primo de Katniss ?

\- Não importa quem seja, Fin, eu tenho que encontrar uma forma de me divertir nesse buraco - ela fez uma pausa e cruzou os braços - Quando você vai à Capital ?

\- Dentro de três dias. Plutarch convenceu Coin a dar alguns dias para a nossa lua-de-mel - Finnick olhou-a de relance e sorriu-lhe - Alguém de quem você queira ter notícias ?

Johanna socou-o de modo brincalhão, mas forte o bastante para que ele parasse com os gracejos.

\- Mal posso acreditar que você está casado, Fin. Parece que foi ontem que eu te conheci, no meu Tour da Vitória - ela virou-se para o amigo e olhou-o afetuosamente. Ela o queria muito. Ele era mais ou menos como o irmão que ela nunca teve. Finnick sempre tentou protegê-la, embora ela não conseguisse afastá-lo totalmente, mas bem que tentava - Espero que você sempre seja feliz, Finnick, e que quando toda essa porcaria acabar, você me torne a tia Johanna.

Finnick riu e corou levemente. Virou-se para Johanna e envolveu-a em um gentil abraço, tentando não machucá-la. Ficaram assim pelo que pareceram horas, mas nunca o bastante. O tom dele era de tristeza quando falou:

\- Prometa-me que vai cuidar de Annie se algo acontecer comigo.

Nesse momento, Johanna sabia que tudo tinha se arruinado, que sempre tinha estado arruinado. Havia pessoas que se importavam, sempre houvera. Finnick, Peeta, Prim... e agora Gale. Ela nunca esteve totalmente só, sempre havia alguém ao seu lado. Enfurecia-a saber que ainda havia maneiras de machucarem-na, mas isso apenas lhe dava mais vontade de continuar em pé.

Ela abraçou Finnick mais forte contra si e assentiu várias vezes.

\- Sempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** E o mês quase acabou, e graças a todos os céus eu tenho quase toda a fic completa.

Foi **muito** difícil para mim trabalhar com Johanna. Nunca se sabe o que ela pode fazer ! Mas este é um desafio, eu já o aceitei, então não me resta outra opção senão continuar com isso e esperar muitos bebês Johale *piscadela*. Estamos perto *junta muito os dedos* de ter um final pós-rebelião para este desafio, então oba !

Obrigada àqueles que deixaram reviews, se interessaram deixaram-na nos Follows e nos Favoritos !

Mando-lhes um abraço,

LynnHM.


	3. Parte II

_**Parte II**_

 **Johanna**

Ela jamais imaginou o quão rápido teria que cumprir essa promessa.

Johanna se contorceu na poltrona enquanto o aerodeslizador do 13 aterrissava na Capital. Parecia uma eternidade desde que ela estivera ali, e, no entanto, não fora tempo suficiente. Nunca era o suficiente.

Um soldado ajudou-a a se levantar e a vencedora agarrou-se ao tecido da sua jaqueta para evitar enterrar as unhas nas suas mãos, como já fizera inúmeras vezes. Ela tinha cicatrizes nas palmas das mãos, e a Dra. Nette já a tinha repreendido várias vezes. O soldado encaminhou Johanna até a mansão presidencial, com passos lentos mas seguros; o tempo só tornava a tortura mais prolongada. A jovem esperava ansiosa pelo momento em que poderia se enfiar em uma cama e ignorar os outros, como fizera desde que Gale e Katniss partiram para a capital, seguidos por Peeta e Finnick. Tinha ficado sozinha naquele buraco, só com a companhia da pequena Primrose.

Um buraco no peito queimava-a ao lembrar-se que aquele que era o seu melhor amigo e a jovem Prim tinham partido. Ela apertou com mais força a manga da jaqueta, para evitar ter uma crise em meio ao pátio da grande mansão.

O único lado bom daquela visita seria voltar a ver Gale, pensou Johanna consigo mesma. Não tinha notícias dele desde aquela última vez no seu quarto. Como ambos tinham acabado remotamente atraídos daquela forma ? Outro dos muitos mistérios que tinha encontrado na sua vida.

Levaram-na até a porta principal e depois a uma sala de reuniões, onde o soldado finalmente deixou-a sozinha. Não havia ninguém ali, e Johanna optou por sentar-se. Ela passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos. Sim, já tinha cabelos. Eram apenas alguns centímetros, mas pelo menos evitavam que o seu crânio se congelasse. Ela ficou ali, sozinha e sentada, até que abriram as portas agressivamente.

Era Gale.

 **Gale**

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram por um segundo. Chocolate contra metal. E, com apenas um suspiro, Johanna já estava nos braços dele. Gale apertou-a contra si com mais força do que nunca. Havia algo na presença dela que o acalmava, o fazia sentir-se melhor. E isso era exatamente o que ele precisava, depois de falar com Katniss. Não percebeu que estava chorando até Johanna ter comentado, ao se afastar dele para acariciar-lhe o rosto.

\- Me tire daqui - pediu ela.

Gale segurou-lhe a frágil mão e conduziu-a através de uma série de elaborados corredores, cobertos por um tapete de veludo vermelho e por paredes de mármore. Subiram escadas com finas extremidades de ouro até chegarem ao andar mais alto. Ele levou-a ao quarto no qual estava ficando desde que tinham-no transferido para a mansão, depois dos pára-quedas.

\- Nós não temos muito tempo - murmurou Gale, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele - Você tem que ir à sua reunião.

\- Eu não podia me importar menos neste momento - Johanna franziu os lábios - O que aconteceu, Gale ?

\- Eu vou te contar mais tarde - ele caminhou até ela e segurou-a de novo em seus braços.

 **Johanna**

Johanna queria protestar, queria esquivar-se e ficar de braços cruzados. Mas precisava da companhia tanto quanto ele. Tinha passado tanto tempo sozinha, e jamais percebera o quanto sentia falta da presença de outras pessoas. Agarrou-se à cintura dele, e enterrou o rosto no fundo do peito. Sentiu o aperto de Gale mais presente nas suas costas, e soltou um suspiro.

\- Você precisa descer, Johanna - disse ele, após um instante.

\- Eles podem esperar- ela levantou-lhe o queixo e beijou-lhe a nascente da garganta. Gale suspirou em agonia - Você não.

* * *

Coin sentou-se calmamente na cabeceira da mesa, suas mãos cruzadas finamente sobre ela, enquanto falava:

\- O que foi proposto é que, em vez de eliminar toda a população da Capital, nós tenhamos uma edição final e simbólica dos Jogos Vorazes, usando as crianças relacionadas diretamente àqueles que tinham mais poder.

Todas as pessoas na mesa viraram-se para ela.

\- O quê ? - disse Johanna.

\- Nós realizaremos uma outra edição dos Jogos Vorazes, usando as crianças da Capital - respondeu Coin.

\- Vocês estão brincando ? - perguntou Peeta.

\- Não. Eu também deveria dizer a vocês que, se realizarmos os Jogos, será de conhecimento público que ele terá sido feito com a aprovação de vocês, embora o conteúdo individual de seus votos seja mantido em segredo para a sua própria segurança - diz Coin.

\- Isso por acaso foi idéia de Plutarch ? - perguntou Haymitch.

\- A idéia foi minha - respondeu Coin - , para manter a necessidade de vingança com o mínimo desperdício de vidas. Podem votar.

\- Não ! - explodiu Peeta - Eu voto não, é claro ! A gente não pode ter mais uma edição dos Jogos Vorazes !

\- Por que não ? - perguntou Johanna - Parece bastante justo para mim. Snow tem até uma neta. Eu voto sim.

Será que não entendiam ? Aquela poderia ser a oportunidade que muitas pessoas estavam buscando. Que a Capital perdesse as vidas de seus filhos como os Distritos tinham perdido durante décadas. Por mais que Johanna odiasse Coin, a mulher tinha dado uma oportunidade de retaliação por todas as vidas que foram perdidas. Seus pais, seus irmãos, Finnick...

\- Foi por causa disso que a gente se rebelou ! Vocês se esqueceram ? - insistiu Peeta - Annie ?

Johanna não tivera a oportunidade de falar com ela, devido ao tempo que passou com Gale. A jovem parecia pequena e cansada e, além de tudo, imensamente triste. Tinha perdido o amor da sua vida bem depois de tê-lo recuperado. Como não se entristecer ?

\- Estou com Peeta. Não - disse ela - E Finnick também votaria assim se estivesse aqui.

Ela não tinha ouvido ninguém pronunciar o nome dele desde o 13. Johanna esteve prestes a chorar naquele momento, mas voltou a se esconder por trás de uma de suas máscaras de amargura.

\- Mas não está, porque os bestantes de Snow acabaram com ele - ela lembrou-a.

Annie girou os seus olhos verdes até ela, e os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, devido à verdade das palavras de Johanna.

Nenhuma das duas disse mais nada. Estavam juntas nisso.

E não podia ter ficado mais claro.

* * *

\- O que aconteceu ? - Johanna perguntou a Gale naquela noite, enquanto ambos se deitavam, nus, sob o cobertor do quarto dele.

\- Eu... eu tive essa idéia. Era uma armadilha, como as que eu armava na floresta. Perfeita para o que me pediram para fazer no 2. Achei que ia acabar ali, mas... Coin me pediu para projetar algumas bombas para a Capital. Eu... não queria, mas ao mesmo tempo queria me vingar. Então, eu as fiz... m-mas - neste momento, Johanna enxugava-lhe as lágrimas com o polegar - , eu não sabia que _ela_ iria estar ali quando as soltaram. E-eu não sabia, Johanna.

Ela se aproximou e envolveu-lhe o torso com os seus braços frágeis. Gale enterrou o nariz nos cabelos dela e soluçou levemente. Havia algo libertador e reconfortante em poder manifestar-se dessa forma com alguém. Era algo do qual ele precisava mais do que tudo.

\- Por que você não está me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro ? - ele perguntou após ter se acalmado.

Johanna levantou-se em um cotovelo e beijou-lhe o queixo.

\- Porque você não é, Hawthorne. Você só está um pouco perdido, mas está bem. Nós o encontraremos - murmurou ela gentilmente, quase com afeto em sua voz.

\- Como você tem certeza de que vai me encontrar ?

Johanna olhou os seus olhos cinzentos, atormentado. Ele tivera pesadelos. Todo mundo os tinha.

\- Porque você já fez isso. Comigo.

* * *

Ela voltou ao 4 depois das execuções.

Annie vinha sentada ao lado dela no trem, as mãos sobre a sua barriga, enquanto olhava, com o olhar perdido, pelas janelas do trem.

As notícias sobre o bebê foram uma surpresa para ambas. E elas não saberiam se Paylor não fosse tão insistente quanto a fazerem alguns exames antes de subirem no trem. Annie chorou por horas, de felicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, afundada em sua tristeza. Johanna esteve ao lado dela o tempo todo, abraçando-a e tentando acalmá-la com suas palavras. Não tinha funcionado muito bem, mas as duas aprenderiam.

\- Finn - disse Annie repentinamente, chamando a atenção de Johanna.

Ela tinha usado o apelido inúmeras vezes com o amigo, e ele a chamava de "Jo". Ouvi-lo novamente era como enterrar uma faca no recanto mais profundo do estômago.

\- Finn. Esse será o nome dele. É um menino - respondeu Annie, com a sombra de um sorriso, apontando para a barriga.

\- Você tem certeza ? - perguntou Johanna. Não gostava de falar do bebê, mas teria que fazê-lo, se ia passar os nove meses com Annie. O bebê era seu sobrinho ou sobrinha, afinal de contas, era uma parte essencial de Finnick.

\- Eu sei, Jo - respondeu a jovem, enquanto segurava a mão de Johanna - E também sei que ele vai te amar muito.

\- Annie... - Johanna estava à beira das lágrimas.

Foi nesse momento que ela soube que havia esperança. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido como antes, talvez ela pudesse aprender a se abrir de novo, voltar a amar as pessoas ao seu redor. Talvez ela pudesse ter um final feliz, ter a vida de um vencedor.

\- Depois de tudo, você é a tia Johanna.

* * *

Finn Cresta Odair era o bebê mais lindo que Johanna já vira.

Ele tinha cabelos escuros, como os da mãe, mas com leves tons de bronze aqui e ali. E os olhos dele gritavam Finnick. Eram verdes como o mar, como os do seu melhor amigo. Vê-los era como se o homem nunca tivesse partido. Suas perninhas tinham causado dor em Annie, e Johanna soube que ele seria um excelente nadador. Era uma constante lembrança do seu pai, mas não uma lembrança que doía. Era uma lembrança que fazia sorrir.

Ela mesma, sozinha, tinha trazido-o ao mundo. Annie se retorcia na cama da sua casa, junto à praia, enquanto Johanna se enchia de coragem para entrar entre as pernas da jovem mãe. Foi um desastre, mas Finn saiu são e salvo.

Annie chorava ao segurá-lo nos braços pela primeira vez. Johanna teve que sair do quarto para dar-lhes privacidade e mergulhou em sua própria onda de pensamentos.

E entre eles estava um bebê com pele de oliva e olhos castanhos.

 **Gale**

Ela estava linda.

O cabelo dela tinha crescido quase até os ombros, e ela ganhou peso. Suas cicatrizes desapareceram em vários lugares , embora ele soubesse que devia haver uma marca em algum lugar. Todos as tinham.

Mas o olhar dela era o melhor de tudo. Havia amor nela enquanto ela olhava para o bebê em seus braços. E ela sorria. Johanna sorria. Estava sentada nos degraus da entrada da casa que dividia com Annie, e o bebê sorria ternamente, enquanto johanna passava os dedos pelo rosto dele. Era uma cena perfeita.

Annie apareceu à porta naquele momento para pegar o filho, que Johanna entregou com relutância. A jovem mãe apontou para Gale quando segurava Finn nos braços, o qual observava-as de uma considerável distância da praia. Johanna ergueu os olhos e eles se encontraram novamente.

Eles tinham prometido voltar a se ver. Gale tinha um novo trabalho, e Johanna tinha Annie. Mas prometeram se encontrar de novo.

\- Em breve - eles disseram.

Então, Gale caminhou calmamente até Johanna, que já estava de pé.

\- Você veio - salientou ela, lançando-se em seus braços. Gale capturou-a e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

\- Claro que vim. Eu vim por você, Johanna.

 **Johanna**

\- Como foi que nós acabamos aqui, Hawthorne ?

Johanna estava sentada na mesa da sala de jantar da casa que dividia com Annie quando fez esta pergunta. Ela tinha passado o dia todo com Gale, andando pela praia, contando histórias de Finnich e falando sobre o pequeno Finn.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ele, com um sorrisinho.

Ambos calaram-se por um instante.

\- Como você tem passado, Jo ? Conte-me tudo, eu quero saber. Como você está se saindo com Annie ? Como vai a sua terapia ?

Pareciam séculos desde que alguém tinha lhe perguntado como ela estava. Fazia um ano desde que saíra do 13, cuidava de Annie, e ainda mais tempo sem ver o 7, seu Distrito.

\- Annie e eu temos os nossos dias ruins. Há ocasiões em que eu tenho que conversar com ela por horas até ela desanuviar a mente, e faço-lhe companhia a noite toda. Ela sempre me ajuda a tomar banho, mas algumas vezes eu já fiz isso sozinha.

"Eu fui designada para o Dr. Aurelius há algumas semanas; acho que ele ajuda Katniss e Peeta, mas não lhe dou muita atenção. Ele me escreve e tenta me telefonar, mas não tenho tempo para ele. Não houve grandes crises de nervos, nem sou uma viciada em morfina, também tenho tomado conta de um lindo bebê. Então, eu tenho estado bem, Hawthorne".

Suas palavras levaram-na até alguns anos, quando Gale foi visitá-la pela primeira vez no seu quarto. Ambos sorriram.

\- E você, Gale ? - ela quis saber, por sua vez.

O aludido respirou fundo e tomou um gole de chá que a mulher tinha lhe oferecido.

\- Eu estive no 2 nestes últimos meses. Eu queria voltar ao 12, para ver a minha família, mas não posso. Telefono para minha mãe o tempo todo, mas é bastante complicado, Jo. Eu já não consigo mais chamar aquele lugar de meu lar, não sei se você entende.

Johanna olhou-o nos olhos e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas através da mesa. Entendia-o mais do que ninguém. Milhares de pessoas do 13 decidiram voltar ao 12 e ajudar a reconstruí-lo, depois que Paylor tornou-se a presidente oficial de Panem. Mas Johanna não podia mais retornar ao seu Distrito. Havia lembranças de pessoas que já não estavam ali, e ela já tinha muitas na sua cabeça. Tinha uma vida no 4, mas também não era o seu lar.

\- Eu te entendo perfeitamente.

\- Eles me realocaram para o 4, o que me parece perfeito - ambos sorriram novamente - Eu cheguei hoje mesmo e vim imediatamente vê-las - Johanna riu ligeiramente - Quero te pedir algo.

\- Não vou para a cama com você - disse ela, e ele sorriu enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

\- Eu quero me casar com você.

* * *

 **N/A:** O epílogo, eu vou postar hoje (obviamente), então vamos esperar felizes.

Johanna e Gale ficaram próximos de repente. Não quero pensar (nem que vocês pensem) que Gale foi até Johanna por rejeição ou algo do tipo. Não. Eu entendo que ele se aproximou dela porque viu algo que valia a pena salvar. E Gale ajudou-a de maneiras inexplicáveis; acho que ter alguém ao seu lado, que se preocupe, ajuda muito, especialmente quando se esteve sozinho por tanto tempo. E agora, com Prim... bem, acho que Gale encontrou paz com Jo, paz que nunca poderia ter tido com Katniss. Eu adoro os dois juntos.

(Sim, eles transaram na Capital XD)

Sobre o casamento... vamos, gente ! Gale sempre quis filhos e um casamento, mesmo sob o governo de Snow. Só temos que ver o que acontece com Johanna. :)

Estou entregando a tempo ! Sou feliz ! Agora só falta o epílogo. *tosse* Bebês *tosse*

Um beijo enorme àqueles que se interessaram.

LynnHM.

* * *

 **N/T:** Só um esclarecimento, na cena da reunião da Capital, onde decidem fazer uma nova edição dos Jogos Vorazes, muitas falas estão como as do livro "A Esperança". Assim que li este capítulo da fic, eu reconheci essa cena (afinal, tenho toda a trilogia), então coloquei esta cena quase igual, com poucas mudanças (a mudança mais significativa na cena é a do ponto de vista, que, afinal, é o da Johanna).


	4. Parte III: Epílogo

"Home is where my heart is"

(Lar é onde o meu coração está)

Birdy, _Home._

* * *

 _ **Parte III: Epílogo**_

 **Johanna**

Nova Mason Hawthorne nasceu dois dias antes do casamento dos seus pais.

Johanna disse todos os impropérios existentes e ainda por existir enquanto apertava a mão do noivo. Gale massageava círculos nas costas dela enquanto a mulher abria as pernas para receber a ajuda da Sra. Everdeen, a mãe de Katniss; ela tinha se mudado recentemente para o 4, como enfermeira em um novo hospital, e não poderia haver uma melhor ocasião para isso.

\- Maldição, Gale ! É a última vez que você me toca ! Está me ouvindo ?! Última vez !

\- Sim, Johanna, está vindo. Eu posso ver os seus cabelos - disse a Sra. Everdeen.

Gale se aproximou e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa, enquanto Johanna soltava um grito tão alto que acordou o pequeno Finn, na casa ao lado.

\- Mais um impulso ! - gritou a enfermeira, com um sorriso cálido.

O choro foi tão alto quanto os gritos da sua mãe.

\- Gale, venha conhecer a sua filha ! - disse a Sra. Everdeen, enquanto limpava a recém-nascida e envolvia-a em um cobertor branco de algodão.

 _Uma menina_.

Tão logo os gritos cessaram, a mulher colocou-a nos braços do novo pai.

Ela era perfeita. Tinha a pele de Gale, oliva e pura. Os cabelos eram escuros, obviamente, como o dos pais. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Gale ficou hipnotizado: eram redondos e perfeitos, com cílios longos e finos. Mas o que o fez se apaixonar foi a cor: eram castanhos, como os de Johanna, com um tom de chocolate. Ao aproximar-se, notou pequenos pontinhos cinzentos aqui e ali. Ela era linda.

\- Vou dar-lhes um instante - murmurou a Sra. Everdeen, pondo uma mão no braço de Gale. Ele virou-se para ela e ambos sorriram - Parabéns, Gale - e, com isso, ela saiu pela porta.

Johanna estava suando e ofegante na cama do seu quarto enquanto colocava uma mão na parte de baixo do seu ventre, onde tinha carregado Nova durante nove meses. De repente sentiu um enorme vazio, que foi apaziguado quando Gale aproximou a garotinha dos braços dela.

Ela parecia leve e imensamente frágil. Os olhinhos dela viajavam ao redor do quarto, procurando uma sombra, e pousaram em Johanna. A jovem trilhou a pele macia com o seu indicador . Ela a criara, ela a fizera com o homem que viera a amar desde que foi torturada.

Valera a pena. Os sacrifícios de ambos, as vidas perdidas, tudo. Porque, no fim, eles tinham conseguido um novo começo, uma nova esperança.

Johanna virou-se para Gale com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Obrigada - murmurou, enquanto ele se enfiava debaixo das cobertas com ela.

\- Por que está me agradecendo ? - perguntou Gale, depositando um beijo na testa da sua noiva e outro mais suave na da sua filha.

\- Por ter me tirado do Centro, por ir me visitar, por voltar. Por tudo.

\- Jo... - Gale começou, mas Johanna silenciou-o com um beijo.

\- Obrigada por me encontrar.

* * *

\- Tem certeza de que você entre nisso, Johanna ? - perguntou Katniss, enquanto examinava o vestido branco estirado na cama da amiga. Ela carregava Nova nos braços, enquanto Johanna era penteada por Annie. Ambas não puderam deixar de perceber o quão bem a maternidade fazia a Katniss.

\- Não faça com que eu me arrependa por tê-la convidado, descerebrada - ela respondeu.

\- O que você acha, Jo ? - perguntou Annie, virando Johanna na frente de um espelho.

Ela tinha deixado os cabelos soltos - que agora chegavam-lhe aos seios - com uma leve ondulação nas pontas. Sobre a cabeça, ela pusera uma linda coroa de galhos e de folhas. Sem flores. Ela queria encontrar uma maneira de representar o 7.

\- Obrigada, Annie. Eu adorei - ela respondeu e abraçou a amiga. Ficaram assim por um instante, felizes nos braços uma da outra.

\- Finnick estaria muito orgulhoso de você - murmurou Annie ao seu ouvido, baixo o bastante para que apenas ela ouvisse. Elas se abraçaram com mais força antes de se soltarem.

Katniss já tinha se levantado de sua posição na cama. Johanna a examinou bem: ela parecia cansada, mas incrivelmente feliz. Devia ter algo a ver com o fato de ela ter vindo com Peeta para o casamento, ela pensou com os seus botões.

Elas se abraçaram, a pequena Nova no meio delas. Não disseram nada, mas não tinha problema. Nenhuma das duas era de muitas palavras. Ambas se reconfortavam só com a presença das pessoas.

Elas se afastaram, e Johanna deu um longo suspiro ao ver o seu vestido de noiva.

\- Muito bem. Vamos lá. Façam-me entrar nisto.

 **Gale**

Peeta pôs uma mão sobre o ombro dele, para tentar acalmar-lhe a ansiedade.

\- Está tudo bem. Falta pouco para começar. Você vai vê-la em breve - disse ele. Agora o loiro carregava Nova nos braços, enrolada em cobertores, para protegê-la da areia.

Gale assentiu várias vezes enquanto todos começavam a sentarem-se em seus lugares. Peeta afastou-se dele para sentar-se na fila única que havia. Não tinham convidado muitas pessoas, só aqueles que mais importavam, como Peeta, Katniss e Haymitch. Tinham colocado cadeiras na areia da praia, afastadas o bastante da margem para não terem problemas com o mar. Quem oficiaria a cerimônia seria Haymitch, a melhor opção que conseguiram encontrar.

Gale engoliu em seco, com um nó na garganta, quando um dos violinos começou a tocar suavemente.

Finn apareceu primeiro pelo corredor que havia entre as fileiras de cadeiras, caminhando desajeitadamente com as suas perninhas. Carregava uma cesta com conchas do mar dentro dela, e ia deixando-as atrás de si enquanto caminhava. Annie vinha atrás dele, seu vestido azul sacudindo-se com o vento, enquanto vigiava o seu filho. Ela sorriu para Gale quando chegou até ele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Katniss foi a próxima. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e ela usava um bonito vestido verde com tons azulados. Carregava uma rede de pescar nos braços. Quando chegou até Gale, lançou-se em seus braços e agarrou-o contra si. Ele tentou se lembrar quando foi a última vez em que os dois tinham se abraçado.

\- Seja feliz, Gale. Você merece - disse ela, prendendo-o com mais força.

\- Obrigado, Catnip.

Eles se separaram, e Katniss foi ocupar o seu lugar ao lado de Peeta, que lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto quando ela chegou.

Depois vinha _ela._

Ele podia sentir os seus convidados ficarem sem fôlego ao verem Johanna andando orgulhosamente pelo corredor. O vestido era branco, com designs azuis e verdes na saia, que se moviam com o vento, simulando as ondas do mar atrás deles. O melhor era o quão ressaltava as cicatrizes dela. Gale amava-as, como aprendera a amar cada parte dela. Tornavam-na bela. Eram marcas da mulher invencível que ela era.

Ao chegar ao lado dele, ela piscou-lhe um olho e ambos se sentaram.

Gale não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não a mulher ao seu lado. Ela parecia radiante, mesmo de relance.

Quando chegou a parte dos votos, Johanna sabia perfeitamente as suas palavras:

\- Só me resta agradecer mais uma vez por você ter me encontrado, Gale. Não sei onde eu estaria agora sem você.

Foi curto, mas foi a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha ouvido.

\- Jo, encontrar você, mesmo nas piores circunstâncias, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Obrigado.

Finn entregou os anéis. Eram dois aros de prata idênticos, com duas palavras gravadas na parte de trás:

"Em breve".

 **Johanna**

Naquela noite, Johanna estava deitada calmamente no sofá da sala de estar, envolta nos braços de Gale. Nova descansava no berço ao lado deles, enquanto Peeta e Katniss estavam lá fora, caminhando. Haymitch fora visitar Annie.

\- Jo - Gale chamou-a, meio adormecido - , você não quer subir ? É mais confortável lá.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Aqui nós estamos ótimos. Aqui é o nosso lar.

* * *

 **N/A:** SÃO 11:33 NO MÉXICO, ENTÃO EU FIZ A ENTREGA A TEMPO ((:

Nova significa novo, jovem, que é como o começo que Jo e Gale têm, e é o nome perfeito para a filha deles. Eu gostei do final, vocês não sabem o quanto eu estive mudando-o. XD. Sobre a canção lá do início, é uma das minhas favoritas, e esta linha me pareceu muito adequada para o final. Vocês deveriam ouvi-la. ((:

Tenho que dormir, porque amanhã tenho escola, então bye bye. MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA POR ME LEREM !

Deixem-me um review ? (:

Abraços e biscoitos,

LynnHM.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma fic finalizada, a nona do fandom de Jogos Vorazes, e a primeira que não é uma fic Katniss/Peeta. Mas, mesmo assim, foi uma que acabou me interessando, apesar de eu nunca ter lido uma fic Johanna/Gale antes. E eu espero que vocês também gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
